Harry Potter and His Family
by megaera farrell
Summary: Harry is visited by Voldemort, then meets four strange people. He Learns he has a family and explores his powers
1. voldemort

A/N: Hey guys just want to say I don't own Harry Potter. Review if you like and even if you don't.

Harry Potter and His Family Chapter 1: Voldemort!

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk in the smallest bedroom in the Dursley's house. Now normally this wouldn't seem strange, a boy up late at

night working, even if it was the summer. No, it was for entirely different reasons that the Dursley's thought him to be abnormal. The most

predominate reason being the fact that Harry Potter was a wizard. This fact had made Harry very happy at first.

Being called a freak your whole life, and being punished if you did or said anything weird would make you crave for some semblance of a normal

life and Harry thought he had achieved it when he found out about being a wizard. However, he later learned that even in the wizarding world he

was not normal. The reason for this boiled down to one person; Voldemort. Before he was born the Divinations teacher, Sybil Trelawney made

her first ever prediction, she said that a boy born as the seventh month dies would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. The prediction went

on to say that Voldemort would mark him as an equal and one of them would have to kill the other. Voldemort had heard the beginning of the

prophecy and decided to get rid of the child before he became a problem. Voldemort killed Harry's parents then decided to kill the one year old

infant. However, the killing curse Voldemort sent at Harry bounced off and returned to the caster leaving Voldemort without a body and thus

starting thirteen years of peace. Being the only person ever to survive the killing curse, Harry became an instant celebrity. He was then sent to live

with his Aunt and Uncle on his mother's side because of the blood protection they offered.

When he turned eleven he was accepted to Hogwarts a magical school where they taught young wizards spells and potions. Every year he

attended Hogwarts, the disembodied Voldemort would try to kill him. During his third year things began to look up. He found his godfather who

had been falsely accused of murdering thirteen people including the traitor who sold his parents to Voldemort.

Sirius, his godfather, was also accused of that crime while the real traitor was revered as a hero and receive the Order of Merlin third class. At the

end of his third year they caught the rat and were about to set Sirius free when the rat escaped. During his fourth year Voldemort kidnapped him

and used his blood to give himself a body, and at the end of his fifth year, only a short couple of weeks ago, he saw his godfather murdered. After

a bout of severe depression and the racking guilt, Harry decided to start actively opposing Voldemort.

It was several hours until his birthday and he was willing the time away by finishing his Potions homework that Professor Snape had assigned. In

fact, Harry had pretty much finished all of his homework for the upcoming school year, and even started reading the books for both his six and

seventh years. Earlier in the summer, he had asked Remus to get several books for him. Including all sixth and seventh year books, as well as

extra advanced Defense books, Occlumency books, and any other books Remus thought would help. He had made Remus promise on his honor

as a marauder, not to tell anyone, especially Dumbledore. While he had understood why Dumbledore had kept secrets from him last year, he was

still hurt and decided that if Dumbledore could keep secrets from him, then he could do the same. Unfortunately Harry didn't get a lot of time to

study. At the beginning of the summer, several Order members had threatened the Dursley's to treat Harry better. While the threat made them

give Harry more food (he now had about half as much as Dudley got as opposed to the fourth) they had given him more chores to make up for it.

He spent most the most of the day in the garden, doing laundry, and even cleaning Dudley's bedroom. So he could only study at night, which took

away from his sleep. Harry didn't mind missing out on sleep, because when he did go to sleep, he received nightmares from Voldemort, or had his

own nightmares of the night Sirius died. Sirius' death is one reason Harry had done so much studying. If he had studied last year Sirius would still

be alive, also studying took his mind away from the pain. Another reason was the prophecy. How anyone could think he would have a chance to

defeat Voldemort was beyond him. But people were counting on him so he had to be ready.

* * *

After finishing his potions essay he saw that he still had two hours til midnight. Harry decided to meditate and practice Occlumency until his

presents arrived. It was eleven o'clock when he was interrupted. He heard banging and screaming downstairs. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp

pain in his scar. He quickly ran to the desk to scribble a note to the order, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Grabbing his and, he stood by

the door, hoping to surprise whoever came into his room. The door flew open and as soon as an arm poked into the room, Harry jumped out and

stunned the man.

He then shot out a stream of curses, stunning two more and petrifying another. Then his scar burst into flame and he heard a cold voice say

"Crucio". Pain flooded throughout his body. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and being torn to shreds. After a minute the curse was

removed and Harry laid on the floor struggling to breathe and occasionally twitching. "You boy, have been a thorn in my side for too long. Join me

and I'll spare your life." In his pain filled world, it took Harry a second to understand what Voldemort said. "I'll never join you, Tom" he spat.

"Foolish boy, there is no Dumbledore, or the Order to save you, join me!" "No!" Harry shouted, upon saying that word,

Harry stood up slowly and glared at Voldemort. "I would rather die then join you." Voldemort grinned, "Don't worry, you'll get your wish,

eventually." Voldemort then threw bone breaking curses and skin slicing curses at Harry before finally picking up the broken body and throwing

him out the window.

He then apparated to where the boy had fallen and continued to curse and kick him. Tiring of messing with the boy he lifted his wand. All of a

sudden, a dozen cracks were heard. Glancing up Harry saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and several other memb

ers of the Order. Voldemort sneered at them, "You are too late to save him." and before anyone could move, Voldemort pointed his wand at

Harry and said "Avada Kadavra" Green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and flew toward the fallen boy. The Order watched helplessly as the

curse hit Harry in the chest and he laid still. Laughing in victory, Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters disapparated.

Remus ran over to Harry with tears streaming down his face. He gently picked up the broken body and sitting on the ground rocked the body

while crying and apologizing for failing him and his parents. The rest of the Order made their way towards Remus. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held

each other, as did McGonagall, Madame Pompfrey, and Tonks all sobbing. Shackelbolt and Moody looked ill, and Mrs. Figg was collapsed on

the ground. Dumbledore was kneeled next to Remus,

with tears streamed down his face, weeping for the boy who was like a grandson, the boy he had hurt, betrayed, and failed. They all sat there

crying for several minutes when a bright light caught their attention. The light was coming from Harry. The light grew brighter and brighter covering

his entire body. Holding Harry, Remus felt him arch his back. Startled, Remus looked straight at the body. He saw Harry's eyes open and give a

gasping breath before he disappeared. The Order members looked dumbfounded at the spot where Harry had been.

Hope you like please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own don't sue.

Last Chapter:

_Remus ran over to Harry with tears streaming down his face. He gently picked up the broken body and sitting on the ground rocked the _

_body while crying and apologizing for failing him and his parents. The rest of the Order made their way towards Remus. Mr. and Mrs. _

_Weasley held each other, as did McGonagall, Madame Pompfrey, and Tonks all sobbing. Shackelbolt and Moody looked ill, and Mrs. _

Figg was collapsed on the ground. Dumbledore was kneeled next to Remus, with tears streamed down his face, weeping for the boy who

was like a grandson, the boy he had hurt, betrayed, and failed. They all sat there crying for several minutes when a bright light caught

their attention. The light was coming from Harry. The light grew brighter and brighter covering his entire body. Holding Harry, Remus

felt him arch his back. Startled, Remus looked straight at the body. He saw Harry's eyes open and give a gasping breath before he

disappeared. The Order members looked dumbfounded at the spot where Harry had been.

Chapter 2: Harry's Past

...Moody broke the silence, " We need to call a meeting for the entire Order and tell them what happened to Harry. Then we need to decide what

to tell the people about Harry's death. . ." Remus snapped his head up, "Harry is not dead!" Moody shook his head, "Now Lupin, I know you

loved Harry and as much as we all want to believe; the truth is that Harry is dead, you have to let him. . ." "No, I. . . , He is alive! Before he

disappeared, he opened his eyes and started breathing"

Dumbledore looked at Moody, who was going to argue some more, "Remus is correct. Harry is indeed alive, but where he is, I cannot even

begin to imagine"

Molly started sobbing in relief, "What are we going to do to find him, do you think You-Know-Who has him?" She was starting to get hysterical

first seeing one of her babies (Harry was another one of her sons) hurt and dead, then just disappear into thin air.

"Molly calm down, I do not think that Voldemort has Harry, but I will not rule it out until I ask Severus, however I do not believe Harry is in

danger. We can tell the public that Voldemort tried to attack Harry, but Harry safe and hidden. " Molly looked like she was about to protest

something when Dumbledore raised his hand, "We will continue to search for Harry; however, I believe that Voldemort will start attacking more

frequently now that he thinks Harry is dead. We must be ready to fight, and hope that Harry will come home safely. Did any of the Dursleys

survive"

Kingsley, who had already checked the house nodded, "Mrs. Dursley and her son are still alive. From what I've gathered is that Mr. Dursley

started to insult the Death Eaters calling them 'freaks' and other nonsense, and needless to say, the Death Eaters did not care for being called

names. They tortured and killed him and they were about to move on to the others when they saw Voldemort outside with Harry and decided to

watch"

Dumbledore nodded, "Have them take a portkey to the Hogwarts infirmary and Poppy will you make sure they are alright?" Poppy nodded a

response and Dumbledore continued, after they have rested and eaten I would like to ask them a few questions. Remus, could you come with me

while I see if Harry's stuff is still inside"

Remus nodded and as soon as everyone else had left, Remus and the old headmaster walked up the front walk of the perfectly normal looking

house. Walking inside, Albus noticed dozens of pictures cluttering every single free space available. Upon closer examination, he realized that

Harry did not appear in a single picture. He started to get a bad feeling. Walking up the stairs the feeling grew. He passed a large bedroom that

was the master bedroom, then a guest bedroom. He then saw the bathroom and next to it was a large bedroom filled with all sorts of muggle toys

like computers and televisions and game box thingies. Across from this bedroom was what had to be the smallest bedroom in the house. He

noticed that this door had several locks on the outside and a cat flap fitted into it. Albus was shocked, this couldn't be Harry's room could it?

Opening the door, he saw some of Harry's things scattered about, but most of his things were still packed in his trunk. Looking at the desk, he

saw the note that Harry had started to write, "He didn't even have a chance to contact us" Albus said. After putting everything back in the trunk,

he whispered "Accio Harry's things." He and Remus heard small knocking sounds under Harry's bed and watched as his photo album, invisibility

cloak and several packages of food flew out from under a floorboard. Albus stood there shocked, "They were mistreating him weren't they"

Remus looked at the headmaster who had tears in his eyes, "Molly mentioned that Ron told her to send Harry some food because his cousin was

on a diet. I also overheard Ron and Hermione discuss the possibility. It seems in his second year, Ron and the twins went to get Harry and there

were bars on his window and the twins had to pick the locks on his door to get his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs"

Albus shook with grief, "No wonder he kept asking to stay at Hogwarts every summer. Merlin, I kept forcing him to come here every year. I am

going to find out what else they have been doing to him"

"How are you going to do that?" Remus asked. "I am going to make one of his so-called relatives drink some juice laced with veritaserum and

ask a few questions." came the reply. Remus nodded, "Good." Albus looked at Remus in surprise, what he was going to do wasn't strictly legal.

Upon seeing his face Remus replied, "They may have hurt my cub, I want to know exactly what they did before I can get my revenge." Taking

Harry's things they left for Hogwarts.

* * *

After arriving to Hogwarts, the two men went straight to the infirmary where they found the younger Dursley stuffing his face while his mother was 

trying in vain to stop him eating the "freak" food. After finally reminding him of his tail and tongue, Dudley became pale and dropped his fork

refusing to eat another bite, much to the pleasure of the other occupants. Everyone who was at Harry's this morning had turned up to hear the

questioning. Albus tried to give Petunia a kind grin, but with the new information still fresh in his head it turned into a grimace. Petunia glared at him  
in return. "Mrs. Dursley, would you please tell me what happened?" She began to recount the nights events, "We were down in the living room,

watching a movie, when several of you freaks broke into our house. They wanted to know where the boy was, Vernon told them to take the boy

and keep away from us. The man three of them went upstairs with the man without a mask following them. The others started torturing Vernon

and then they killed him"

Where was Harry while you three were downstairs?" Dumbledore asked.

"That freak was in his room where he belongs." she said. Everyone looked at her in anger and Albus even had to stop himself from hexing the

woman. Snape, who had returned, looked startled. 'Wasn't the Golden Gryffindor worshiped at home?' he thought.

"When we went to Harry's room there were several locks and a cat flap on his door," Albus continued.

Petunia rolled her eyes, "We weren't about to let the boy wander around to rob or murder us while we slept." By now everyone was past anger

and looked like the wanted nothing more to kill the woman.

While all this was going on, Dudley kept opening and closing his mouth and looking around in search of something to drink. Dumbledore went into  
Poppy's office and returned with a goblet of pumpkin juice spiked with truth serum and handed it to Dudley. After gulping the juice down his

body went slack and his eyes lost focus. Petunia shrieked and started curing them (the muggle way) and finally had to be stunned. Albus turned to

Dudley and began the questioning.

(A/N: the next part is one line Dumbledore asking a question, the next line is Dudley's answer. I'm not going to keep putting Dumbledore said or

Dudley replied so keep track)

"What is your name"

"Dudley Dursley"

"What is your cousin's name"

"Harry Potter"

"How is Harry treated in your family"

"He is a freak and he is treated like one. He lived in the cupboard under the stairs until you freaks wrote him a letter and dad thought you would

find out so he was given my second bedroom. He was given my old clothes. Mum and Dad made him do almost all of the chores including

cooking since he was three. If he did anything wrong or annoyed dad, then he was punished"

"What were some of his punishments"

"He would be locked in the cupboard for days and wouldn't get any food. I also beat him up with my friends and my parents didn't stop me, in

fact several times I was told to hit him"

"Did your father ever hit Harry"

"Yes, fairly often until he got the letter"

"Did he verbally abuse him as well"

"Yes, Harry was called boy or freak and mum and dad bad mouthed Harry's parents"

"What else did your parents ever do to Harry"

"We never celebrated his birthday, if we gave him a gift it would be a coat hanger or a pair of dad's old socks"

"What about the locks and cat flap on Harry's door"

"Dad put those on his door and bars on his window about four years ago when he used his freakiness to drop a pudding on a guest's head. Harry

was locked up and fed through the cat flap. Dad also wanted to make sure he doesn't go back to his freak school, but freaks come every year to

get him"

The veritaserum started to wear off. Dudley blinked and shook his head. "What happened, why did I say all those things? What did you do to my

mum"

Petunia was woken up and they both ranted and raved until they saw the look of fury on Dumbledore's face, the look he usually reserved for

Voldemort and Death Eaters. "How dare you treat Harry like that, I. . ." Dumbledore closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "Ladies and  
gentlemen, let us continue discussing what we have heard here. Mrs. Dursley, you and your son are to stay here. If you cherish your life you will

stay out of my way. Now I must leave before I do something rash"

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Never had anyone seen Dumbledore have to restrain himself from hurting anybody, much less muggles.

The made their way to the Great Hall, discussing this new information, not wanting to be in the muggles' shoes right now.

A/N: Thanx for reading, please review. Next chapter we see what has happened to Harry!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long. In this chapter I have a lot of background about Harry's family. If the relationships are too weird or they don't seem to work tell me in a review, and also how to make it better and if I like the change I will change it and give them the credit. Now onto the Chapter

* * *

.

.  
The blackness was starting to fade away, however, this made the pain unbearable. His scar was sending spikes of pain throughout his body. He

struggled to open his eyes, and upon doing so groaned. White walls and a sterile smell informed him that he was in a hospital wing. He fumbled

around and finally found his glasses. His eyes began to focus and he realized that this room wasn't the room he was used to; this had an ancient

feel to it.

After about a minute, a short, round woman with medium brown, curly hair that had a touch of gray at the temples, warm brown eyes and yellow

robes, walked up. Carefully tilting his head back and placing a vial to his lips, urged him to drink. Sensing that he was going to refuse, she

whispered, "Shh, don't worry, it's a pain reliever potion"

Harry looked into her eyes and saw no hardness there, only caring in them, complied. Instantly the pain started to ebb away. "There, there child,

you sleep. We'll talk more when you wake up" She began to walk away as Harry's eyes began to droop.

Several hours later, Harry woke up to see four people staring at him. The man closest to him looked a lot like him. He had black messy hair and

bright blue eyes and a mischievous smile. He also wore a blood red cloak. The woman to his right was the same woman who had helped him

earlier. To the man's left was a woman who looked similar to the man. She had long black hair and the same blue eyes. However she looked

more pensive and studious and wore blue robes. The man to her left had a long silvery beard and bright green eyes and he wore green robes.

Harry looked at the last man and realized that he had seen him before. He was racking his brain for a minute or two when it finally came to him.

The Chamber of Secrets! "You're Salazar Slytherin." Harry blurted out. The man in question looked at Harry with shock. Harry continued, "That

must mean the rest of you are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor"

The four founders looked at Harry amazed. Godric just asked, "How?" Harry simply replied, "I recognized Slytherin from the statue in the

Chamber of Secrets." Godric looked at Salazar before asking, "Perhaps you should tell us about your life so far"

Harry told them about his parents, his years at the Dursley's and his years at Hogwarts. When he had finished Rowena and Helga were openly

sobbing, Godric had tears streaming down his face and Salazar looked like he was close to tears himself. Harry was confused, his life hadn't been  
that bad.

Then Harry decided to ask the questions that had been bugging him, "Where am I? Why am I here"

Rowena spoke up, "You are in a different plane of existence. This was supposed to happen on your sixteenth birthday and the attack from

Voldemort was just a coincidence, though it is a good thing since here you can heal more quickly then on earth. As to why you are here, well you

are our heir and you need to be trained to use the powers you have inherited and it will not hurt to be prepared for the war that has started"

Harry just sat there gaping. Godric continued, "You are mine and Helga's grandson." Harry shook his head, "Don't you mean several great-

grandson"

Godric smiled sadly, "No you are our grandson. James, your father, was our child. Shortly after he was born, a student was babysitting him while

doing her charms homework and he crawled into it. We later found out that it was a time charm she had done incorrectly. The Potters found him

and raised him like their own"

Harry looked shacked at this revelation, "Okay, I get how I am related to you and Helga, but what about Salazar and Rowena? My mum was

muggleborn"

"Well, that is not entirely true," Godric continued, "First of all, Rowena is my twin sister and she married Salazar. They had two children. One was  
the ancestor of the man you call Voldemort, the other, the ancestor of your mother. Several generations back, your mum's side became squibs.

Lily is the second magical child from that branch in over five centuries"

"The second? Who was the first? Is Aunt Petunia a squib, is that why she hates me and magic"

Before Harry could ask another question, Godric raised his hand to stop the child. "Take a breath. The first was your Grandfather, Lily's father,

which also relates to your second question, no, Petunia is not a squib"

Salazar added, "That foul woman and her whale of a son are in no way related to me. Lily wasn't the Evans' child"

Harry just sat there his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing. Finally he said, "But Dumbledore said I was safe in the place where my

family dwells. . ." after thinking about this he got angry, "Why did I have to suffer staying with them if they weren't my family. Why did

Dumbledore lie and say I had to stay"

Rowena smiled sadly, "Dear child, Dumbledore didn't lie, he simply didn't know. He believed just like everyone else including Lily and the

Evans'. You see when Lily was born she was kidnapped, but the wizard died before he could get rid of her. She was found in the muggleworld by  
a kind squib who worked in a local hospital. There was a couple whose child was stillborn, so the woman replaced the child. No one, not even

the hospital knew"

Harry just sat there continuing to absorb the new information. He asked, "So is my real grandfather alive"

Rowena smiled, "Yes, your grandfather is still alive as well as your grandmother, in fact you know them quite well" Harry frowned puzzling over

this. "They are," she continued, "none other than Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall"

Harry shook his head, "That's impossible. You are saying that Dumbledore is one of Slytherin's heirs? But someone would have said something,

right"

Rowena started to speak, "Actually he doesn't know. As Godric said earlier, he was from a family of squibs. These squibs had been living in the

muggle world, though they still keeping ties with the magical world. When his parents saw Albus' power, they realized that they had no idea how

to raise a baby, especially one with that much power. So they sent him to live with a powerful magic family, the Dumbledore's. Now his real

family was very proud of the Slytherin name, and didn't want it to be tarnished with the fact that they were squibs, so they never told anyone

about their ancestor"

The four founders looked at Harry to see how he had taken all this news. He just looked at them, the silence stretching on forever, when he finally

broke it saying, "Wow! You know, my entire life, everyone seemed to know more about me and my family than I did. Now I know more about

my family than my own family does." Then it finally seemed to hit him. "Merlin, I have real family now!" and a big smile lit up his face.

They all smiled back at him and Helga spoke up, "Perhaps you should get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day." Harry nodded and settled

back down into the pillows. Rowena and Helga tucked him in and kissed his forehead while Godric and Salazar ruffled his hair and wished him

good night. As Harry drifted off to sleep he smiled and thought, "This is what having a family is like"

* * *

The next day he was awoken by a bucket of cold water. He reached for his glasses and saw Salazar and Godric standing over him and empty 

bucket in each hand wearing identical grins. Harry smiled, "Now I know where my dad and Dumbledore get their sense of humor. So what are

we going to do today"

The two founders didn't say a word but kept smiling mysteriously whenever he asked while getting ready for breakfast. When he was ready

Godric grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him to the Great Hall all the while muttering about how grandchildren were so slow. Inside the

Great Hall the four house tables were nowhere to be seen. In their place stood a smaller circular table with five places set. Breakfast arrived in the  
same manner that it did at the real Hogwarts and the entire table was quiet as every ate their fill. When they had finished they told Harry that they

had decided last night that they were going to teach him everything he needed to know to defeat Voldemort.

Harry looked at Salazar, "You are going to help me defeat your heir"

Salazar huffed, "Of course I am! Besides he is no longer my heir. I have denounced him after he attacked and killed one of my heirs, and

repeatedly tries to kill another. Besides he keeps spreading lies about how I hate muggles and what not. I respect muggleborns and feel they

should be taught not exterminated"

"You have received our powers through your blood, however the power is blocked. You might have seen it manifest itself periodically, but those

outbursts were weak compared to what you have the power for." Rowena explained.

Upon seeing Harry's face which was looking shocked, exited and horrified at the same time, Helga patted his shoulder and said, "Do not worry.

You won't go back home all powerful and such where no one will recognize you. You will seem to be the same, though classes will be much

easier. You might also notice a slight influx of your power, however it will show itself to you as you grow except in the most dire of cases, then it

will fully show itself. Overall all it will look like a normal wizard growth"

Harry gave an audible sigh of relief. "We will teach you how to best use your powers so when you go back, you won't seem as erratic as the

others, and maybe people won't notice that you got a bit more power than they do." Godric replied.

"Now on to the more interesting part! Your powers." Godric yelled. Harry groaned thinking 'Great another way for me to stand out.' Godric

ignored him, "Now you already posses these powers to a degree, all we will do is develop them. The first you have from Rowena, is seer power.

You already see some of these powers through Voldemort's link. If you didn't have seer blood, I don't think you would have the dreams you do,

but I cannot be sure since no one has ever had that particular kind of cursed scar. Anyway, Rowena will help you unlock those powers a little so

you might be able to see the future, not just the present. Don't worry, this will not impede your life, you will only see those that are the most

important. From Salazar, you received parceltongue, which you have already started to develop, but Salazar will help you speak without having to  
see a snake as well as teach you some spells in parceltongue. From Helga, you received empathy which she will help you use to your advantage

as well as how to turn it on and off. From me you received wandless magic, which I believe exercised on your uncle's sister in your third year"

Harry decided to interrupt, "But lots of people do wandless magic"

Godric shook his head, "Actually, it is not common, most children do it because their powers are out of whack and as soon as they get their wand  
it becomes their focus and they stop doing it. Your grandfather can do it, because it is a power that Rowena and I received from our ancestor,

Merlin"

After all the talk, Helga deemed Harry strong enough to work on his powers.

Godric stood up, "Okay, Harry, first thing you are going to do is exercise every morning. Today we'll start off slow since you are recuperating."

Walking outside Harry saw that outside looked exactly like Hogwarts. Looking at Godric questioningly, Godric smiled, "This plane existence

shows us what we want, and everyone here wants Hogwarts. Now run two times around the pitch." After completing the task, Harry was huffing

and puffing. Godric laughed, "You are out of shape, now do fifty pushups." Harry groaned. "Don't worry," Godric said, "Soon it will be easy to

do. Now that you are done, we will work on wandless magic. First we will go over the spells you have already learned"

Godric pulled out several feathers. "Now concentrate and say the floating charm"

Harry looked at the feather and said "Wingardium Leviosa" . . . nothing happened.

"That's okay, you aren't concentrating enough. Think about what you did to your Aunt Marge. Will it to happen." Godric said.

Harry did what he was told and to his surprise, the feather slowly rose. "Very good," said Godric, "You are getting this quicker than I thought.

Now try again, but this time don't say the words." Harry tried again and the feather lifted. "That's enough for today. Since you aren't used to

doing wandless magic, it will tire you out. Now go up to the castle for Salazar's lesson." Harry nodded and left to find Salazar.

* * *

He found him in the dungeons working on potions. When he noticed Harry, he said a spell to put his potion in stasis. "Now, Harry, tell me how 

you speak parceltongue"

Harry replied, "Well I can only seem to do it when I see a snake. The first couple of times I did it, I didn't even know I wasn't speaking English"

Salazar thought for a moment, "Hmm. Well, the easiest way to try and get you to say it without the serpent, would be to try and just hold a

conversation." Salazar began to speak to Harry, and Harry found that he could answer back without seeing a snake. After about an hour of

talking about meaningless things like the weather and the going ons of the castle, Salazar decided to stop for the day.

"Now practice on your own. Next time we might try some spells in parceltongue. Well, it seems you have a couple of hours until lunch, so you can  
do whatever you want"

Harry was about to leave when he stopped and turned towards Salazar. "Um Salazar"

"Yes Harry"

"I was wondering if you have any free time, if you could teach me potions?" Harry said.

Salazar looked surprised, "You want to learn about potions? Do you not take it in school?" Harry sighed, "Yes I do, but the professor doesn't

teach, he just insults everyone who isn't in Slytherin. But he especially hates me because of my father"

Salazar raised an eyebrow, "The current Head of my House hates my godson?" Harry looked up in surprise, "Your what?" Salazar sighed,

"Godric and Helga made me and Rowena James' godparents. Why does he hate James"

"Well," Harry started, "When they went to school together, James and his friends would play pranks on him"

Salazar interrupted, "And now as an adult the man cannot distinguish between a dead man and his son? What has he done to you"

Harry bit his lip, and decided to tell the truth, "Well, mostly its little things like giving me detention for small things, taking off points if I do not

know the answer to a question that is more advanced than my year, and once he dropped my potion I had just turned in and giving me a zero for

it. And yeah I understand he is a spy and has to treat me horribly in front of all the death eaters' kids, but last year he had to teach me occlumency  
which no one else knew about and he still treated me like dirt. He would tell me to clear my mind and then attack; no explanation. I know

Voldemort won't warn me, but Snape should work up to that level, explaining how to do things so I can do what he asks"

He glanced at Salazar and flinched, he had never seen him that angry, "Harry if you would like to put in the extra effort, I would like to teach you

potions, and Rowena and I will teach you Occlumency correctly.

Harry sighed with relief, grateful that Salazar wasn't angry with him. "Oh and Harry? I will be discussing this with my portrait at Hogwarts and he

will be keeping an eye on you there"

Harry nodding hoping that when the portrait got mad at the potions teacher, he wouldn't take it out on him later. Salazar spoke up again, "Well

lets begin on potions." For the rest of the time Salazar went over the basics, explaining how and why certain ingredients reacted to each other.

Finally it was time for lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Harry went with Rowena to her chambers to work. She turned to him, "Now Salazar told me about Occlumency and I would love to 

help. Now on to your seeing abilities. Now you take Divination, correct"

Harry groaned, "Your not going to go all mystical on me and talk about the 'inner eye' and that I'm surrounded by the grim and am going to die?"

he said laughing.

Rowena looked affronted, "What is all this nonsense about? Is that what your teacher said? Perhaps we need to talk to this headmaster of yours

about his teachers. Any other teachers"

Harry grinned, "Well History of Magic is taught by a ghost, and every year we get a new DADA teacher and they have been; a death eater

possessed by Voldemort, a fraud, a werewolf, a death eater, and a ministry worker who felt that we didn't need to learn the practical parts of

defense. But in my Divination teacher's defense, she has made a total of two predictions. The second already happened, and I'm working on the

first"

Rowena looked scandalized, "Definitely need to talk to him on his choice of teachers. Now down to business. . ." For the rest of the time Rowena  
showed him how to sort his memories and clear his mind. Then she put her hands to his head and concentrated. Harry felt as if something was

becoming unplugged. Breathing heavily, Rowena sat back, "Now what I just did was unblock your powers. Unlike your teacher, you will

remember any prophecy you might say, you will also have enough control to write them down instead of saying it. Also, most of your visions of

the past, present, and future will happen while you are asleep or in a trance"

Harry looked confused, "There is a difference between prophecies and visions"

Rowena sighed, "Really, doesn't that woman teach you anything? A prophecy is words that can be interpreted differently, by different people. A

vision is precise, it tells you exactly what is, was, and will be happening." Harry nodded, understanding. She smiled, "Time for you to see Helga"

* * *

Harry walked to Helga's rooms and waited at the door, not wanting to interrupt her while she was tending to the many plants that decorated the 

room. She smiled, "No need to stand at the door, Harry, you can come on in." Harry looked surprised, but Helga continued, "Oh, I was

expecting you, so I turned my power on so I would be able to sense you. Now like Rowena , I am going to unlock your powers. She placed her

hands on his head and the same feeling went through his head again. She tried to pull her hands away, but she wasn't quick enough. Harry felt

fear, anguish, and an unbearable sense of loss fill him. The emotions became overwhelming and Harry fell to the floor crying out in pain. Helga

quickly drew her wand and started to mutter spells.

The three other founders burst into the room and upon seeing Harry, ran to him with concern. Helga, however, put herself between them, "He will

be alright. I just unlocked his powers and he hasn't had a chance to control it"

"Why is he huddled on the ground?" Godric asked. Helga sighed, "He could feel my pain." Upon seeing Salazar and Rowena's confused looks

she continued, "I love being able to see Harry, but seeing him reminds me of a son I never ad the chance to raise, and it hurts." Everyone nodded,

understanding. Harry started to recover and she shooed everyone out while continuing the lesson from a safe distance. By dinner time, Harry had

some control over his gift and he had the rest of the evening to relax.

For the rest of the month this schedule continued. Harry had learned the all the spell he knew wandlessly, and Godric made him promise to try all

the new spells he learned wandlessly as well. He also knew several spell in parceltongue and could speak it without seeing a snake. Salazar also

taught him potions and he was now at the fifth year level that he should be as well as slightly ahead. He could also control his seeing powers which  
also included his visions from Voldemort. He could distinguish between an actually vision and a fake vision. Also because of the Occlumency

lessons none of the founders could get into his head, and the visions from Voldemort no longer hurt his scar. In Helga's class he learned how to

turn his powers on and off and could use them to help people. Not only to know what they are feeling, but to also help them out by giving them

some of his emotions. For example if someone was sad, he could give them some of his happy emotions and cheer them up. The last night Harry

was to be there, there was a huge feast. After they ate, Godric cleared his throat, "Well, Harry, tomorrow you will back in your own world."

Rowena and Helga started to tear up while Harry also looked sad. For the first time in his life, Harry had family who didn't despise him.

Godric continued, "Before you go we have some gifts for you." Godric handed him an egg. "This egg is from my phoenix's mate. I won't explain

the powers since you already know them." Harry gaped at him and stammered his thanks. Next, it was Salazar's turn. "My present is also an egg,  
however this egg belongs to a megalyn boa which I believe is extinct in your time. The boa can tell lies from the truth. " Helga walked over and

handed him a small ball orange fur. "This is a kneazle she will comfort you when you need it." Rowena walked over and handed him a small black

yelping puppy. "This is a wolf cub who can tell the true friends from the false ones"

Godric spoke up, "Also, we built a room for our heirs that we would like you to have. Fawkes will show you the way. The sword of Gryffindor

and the parcel word for 'founders' is the key to opening it." Harry looked at Rowena and Helga, "Do you two have any passwords on the room"

Rowena shook her head, "No but Helga put empathy charms on it and I charmed the painting to recognize the person who opened it and passed

all the wards, so you can reset the password and you don't have to use the sword every time. Also no one else can enter the room unless you are

with them.

Harry thanked them all profusely. They all hugged him and tucked him into bed like they did the first night. Rowena and Helga were openly crying

while Salazar and Godric were tearing up. Finally Harry fell asleep only to have disappeared by morning.

A/N: Just a reminder if you thought the chapter was way out there, review and give me a better relationship. I do want Harry related to the four founders and Dumbledore. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry for such a long update between chapters but life was getting in the way and when I was finally able to update my computer crashed and I lost all my notes for the next chapter. So I just bought another computer and am so in debt. But anyway here is the next chapter. 

Last time

_They all hugged him and tucked him into bed like they did the first night. Rowena and Helga were openly crying while Salazar and Godric were tearing up. Finally Harry fell asleep only to have disappeared by morning.

* * *

_

Mrs. Weasley was the first one to wake up in the morning. She carefully got out of bed trying not to wake her husband next to her. With the

ministry finally accepting Voldemort was back, Arthur was busier than ever and had not come home until long after she had gone to bed. She

quietly padded throughout the long halls pausing to make sure the children had not stayed up all night talking like she had found them three nights

ago after they had all found out how horrible those muggles had been to poor, sweet Harry. She heard the twins and her youngest two talking to

Hermione all of them crying and wondering how they did not notice what Harry had gone through.

Hearing no sounds except for Ron's snoring she continued on down to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for the entire household. As she was  
making her way through the den, she saw a pile of clothes on the floor. Grumbling to herself about the mess her children left everywhere, she bent

down to pick them up when they moved. Mrs. Weasley jumped back startled and drawing her wand at the same time. She inched forward when

the pile moved and she saw a familiar face. Forgetting about the sleeping household, she screamed waking up the boy as she pulled him into her

arms giving him one of her famous hugs.

Throughout the house you could hear sounds of surprise and thuds of people falling off their beds as the scream had suddenly woke them up.

Fearing the worst the entire Weasley family as well as Remus, Tonks and Shackelbolt, who had also been staying at the mansion, all ran

downstairs with their wands drawn pointed at Mrs. Weasley and the bundle she held.

Arthur was the first to respond, "Molly, what's wrong? Why did you scream?" Molly looked up smiling at them, "Because, one of my babies is

home." As she said this Harry looked up from his place in her arms. Everyone just stared at her in shock. Remus was the first to react. He ran

over to where they were sitting and scooped Harry out of Mrs. Weasley's arms crying and hugging him, telling him to never scare him like that

again. This seemed to shake everyone else out of their stupor and the all crowded around Remus in a giant group hug.

Meanwhile, Harry was surprised. First he was awoken by someone screaming, then he was almost hugged to death by first Mrs. Weasley which

he had expected, but then again by Remus which had come as a surprise to him. He had never seen the man show much emotion to anyone

except Sirius when they had been goofing off or thinking about the old days, and when they had confronted Wormtail, it had shocked Harry how

much hatred the usually reserved man had shown. Now everyone in the entire room was hugging him and while it was overwhelming, it also made

him feel good. He had thought that leaving the founders would make him miserable. He had finally learned what a family was like and then he had

to leave them. But then he realized that ever since he had started Hogwarts, he had created a new family that was just as good.

Finally Harry spoke up, "Um guys? Its great to see you all too, but could I get some air/" Everyone laughed as they reluctantly released him. "So

Harry where have you been? What happened to you? Are you alright? What about. . ." Hermione started in before Ron clamped his hand over

her mouth. "Geez Hermione maybe if you took a breath he could begin to answer your questions," Ron said. Hermione pulled his hand from her

mouth and glared at him. Everyone looked at him expectantly. Harry bit his lip and said, "Um maybe I should talk to the Headmaster first." Mrs.

Weasley gave a start, "Oh my, we were so excited that we forgot to inform him you were back. Could someone go floo him while I make

breakfast for everyone.

Remus went to call Dumbledore while Arthur, Tonks and Shackelbolt got ready to go to work at the ministry. They had just finished eating when

Dumbledore walked into the room. He beckoned for Harry to follow him and they made their way into the study. They both sat there in silence

for a few minutes before Dumbledore reached over and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry I put you in that situation and then failed to protect

you." he said. Harry pulled away in surprise, "It wasn't your fault sir you didn't know, besides I'm fine now" Dumbledore looked at him, "Are

you really Harry?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued "Where have you been?" Harry looked at him wondering where to start, "Um

maybe you should get Professor McGonagall her first" Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise before going to the fire to call her.

* * *

A few minutes later McGonagall emerged from the fire looking confused. She looked very relieved to see Harry and now knew he was alright.

"So Harry would you care to enlighten us to where you have been?" Harry nodded and began to speak, "Sir first of all I was wondering are you

two really married?" Both Professors looked at him in shock "how on earth did you find out?" McGonagall asked. "The place I went to, there

were people who told me. They also told me that you had a child, a daughter and. . ." Harry started but was interrupted by McGonagall. "They

told you about my baby? Is she still alive?" Dumbledore reached over and put his arms around his wife cutting off her questioning as well as

comforting her. Harry bit his lip before replying, "Well the nurse who kidnapped her left her in a muggle hospital where she was taken by a muggle  
family." Dumbledore and McGonagall gave him watery smiles before she asked, "Is she still alive?" Harry sighed and shook his head, "No, but

she did get married and had a son." McGonagall started crying hearing the fate of her child, but Dumbledore looked at Harry and asked, "And do  
you know where her child is Harry?" Harry took a deep breathed nodded, "Yes sir, he is right here." McGonagall gasped and stared at Harry

before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug that put Mrs. Weasley to shame. "My boy, my poor boy" Dumbledore for the first time in his life

embraced his wife and grandson. For the rest of the morning Harry told his grandparents about the history of his family and what surprised him

was not only the fact that he shocked Dumbledore but by the fact that Dumbledore was more shocked about James' history than him being the

heir of Slytherin. On seeing Harry's face he explained, "well when I first went to Hogwarts the Sorting Hat tried to put me into Slytherin, saying I

belonged there just like it did with you so it makes sense." By the time Harry had finished the story it was lunch time and they headed toward the

kitchen for lunch. Right outside the door Harry stopped them, "What are we going to tell everybody?" Dumbledore replied, 'Well I guess we

should tell the truth, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun" McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed at them but you could see her trying

to suppress a grin.

* * *

As soon as the trio walked in conversation ceased Dumbledore told the adults that there would be an order meeting that night. The adults nodded

and everyone continued eating. Towards the end of lunch Dumbledore caught Harry's gaze and nodded slightly then he said, "Harry could you

please pass the salt?" He replied, "sure, here you go grandfather" Conversation went on for about ten seconds longer before everyone registered

what Harry said. They stared at him in shock before Dumbledore gave them a brief version of what happened to Harry's mother. Mrs. Weasley

beamed at Harry and everyone congratulated Harry and Dumbledore.

After lunch Harry pulled Dumbledore aside and asked, "Grandfather, I was wondering if I could invite Neville and Luna here this afternoon? They  
risked their life for me last year and I want them to know why." Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something when Harry quickly interjected,

"I'm not going to tell them the contents of the prophecy but just that there is one." Dumbledore nodded, "Harry if you want you may tell them the

first part of the prophecy. I'll go and fetch Miss. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom" Harry nodded and went to find his friends.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in Ron's room when he walked in. "Are the twins still here?" he asked. Ron nodded. "can you go get them for

me?" Ron nodded and left to get them. "I'm so glad you are back Harry." Hermione said giving him a hug. A few minutes later Ron came back

with the twins right as Dumbledore came in with Neville and Luna trailing. "well," said Dumbledore, "I guess I'll leave you to it"

Harry looked around the room nervously, "I wanted all of you here because, well you went with me to the ministry and I think you should know

why." The twins started to speak up but Harry stopped them, "I know you two did go with us but you helped us the entire year and who knows if  
you were still in Hogwarts at the time you might have. Anyway, what some of you don't know is that I have a connection to Voldemort," Harry

was surprised to see that no one shuddered so he continued, "and sometimes I can see what he is doing. During my History of Magic OWL I fell

asleep and had a vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius at the ministry. The only problem was that it was a trap. Several Death Eaters were

there. All because of a prophecy. A prophecy that Can only be taken by the people that it is about which means Voldemort and me. Voldemort

couldn't have taken it because he is supposed to be dead, but I could. When the prophecy was being made Voldemort heard part of it. The one

with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies The prophecy

could have been about two boys me and," Harry looked up straight at Neville, "And you." Neville gulped, "C-could it still be me?" Harry shook

his head, "No the prophecy goes into more detail, besides Voldemort chose me." Nobody spoke for a minute trying to absorb everything he had

said. Hermione spoke up first, "I with you Harry no matter what." Ron, Ginny, and the twins nodded and Ron said, "Us too" Neville looked at

Harry, "That could have been me just as easily, I'll help as well" Luna looked up from the wall she had been gazing at, "I'll follow you Harry"

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their OWLs. Mrs. Weasley came up to announce dinner, "Neville, Luna both of you are staying

for dinner then you will take a portkey back home. Now get washed up and come down" Dinner was a quiet affair. When everyone was done the  
children were shooed out. Neville and Luna were given a portkey and the adults closed the door for the Order meeting. Ginny tried to listen at the  
door before it glowed signifying that Mrs. Weasley put up the usual charms. The kids headed upstairs to Ron and Harry's room where they

started a game of exploding snap. Harry got up to go to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he had not come back, so Ron got up to look for

him. The others heard him shout and ran into the hall. There they found Ron bent over a collapsed Harry.

A/N sorry it is so short.I know nothing really happened just trying to get all the characters up to speed. Next chapter should have more action.


End file.
